Skywalker Ranch
by rileypotter17
Summary: AU story. Luke and Leia move with their parents to modern day Texas onto a ranch. When they need a helping hand, it shows up in the form of scruffy ranch-hand Han. How will Leia deal with living so close to a cowboy who threatens to steal her heart?
1. A New Start

**A/N: Hi readers! I hope you are out there. This is my new Han/Leia venture and I am very excited to bring you something different in the world of H/L fanfiction. I truly hope you enjoy it. This story needs a little bit of explaining.**

**It is not set in the SW universe at all, but rather on a ranch in Austin, Texas. This story is set in present day. It will feature your beloved characters in a whole new light and in unexpected places. But one thing is for sure – the chemistry you love between Han and Leia will not be changed one bit. Give this story a chance and let me know what you think. **

"I hate it here," Luke grumbled. He was sitting on the porch of his very large ranch style house that sat on the small hill above the farm that the Skywalkers' had just moved into a week ago. His mom was still unpacking everything and his father was out campaigning for Governor. That's why they had moved to Austin, Texas in the first place – he had a better chance to succeed politically here. Annie Skywalker had gone from Mayor of Savannah, Georgia and now hoped to be Governor here. He was always talking about Presidential dreams, but they always laughed at him. He was a typical climber, an over-achiever, and he expected his children to do the same.

Luke was moody. A typical 18 year old boy with a full ride to the University of Texas at Austin in Physics. He was smart, and would start after the summer. He and his twin sister had just finished high school in Georgia.

"It's not so bad Luke, the weather is nice," Leia came and sat on the porch with her brother. It was a warm day, in the nineties, but the humidity here wasn't as bad as in the south. She was wearing a white cotton sundress that dipped low in a sweet-heart neckline. Her long brown hair hung loose down her back. She was young, and very pretty.

"I miss everyone," Luke sighed. He had left friends behind, and they had left other family too. Everyone was down South, and this ranch was so new and foreign. Neither of them had the slightest clue about taking care of horses or chickens or pigs, all of which they now owned.

"So do I, but this will be good for Dad, and us too…" she smiled. Luke knew Leia had her own passion for politics. She took everything Dad did very seriously; making sure they all presented themselves well. One day, she wanted to follow in his footsteps.

"When will this damned ranch hand get here?" Luke mused. He stood up and kicked some leaves off the front porch. It was truly a beautiful house. A porch swing was to their left, the entire place was white and had wood floors and large windows. They both had their own rooms, and their property spanned 13 acres. The stables were at the bottom of the small hill. Four horses. Their mother said they would each get one to name, but Luke didn't much want anything to do with them. Leia did, but she was afraid to go near them.

"I don't know, mom said she met someone in town who said the guy needed a job badly. He didn't seem to come highly recommended, but you know how mom is with lost souls like that," Leia smiled. She stood up and smoothed her dress. She wanted to go exploring the farm. As usual, Luke didn't seem to have an interest. He seemed off in his own little world most of the time, a little angsty, letting his dirty blonde hair grow a little bit too long.

A small silver beat up truck with a horse trailer driving up their winding, long road to the house interrupted both of their thoughts.

"Must be him," she said, excitedly. She was hoping that maybe he was young too, and that they could have one friend in this place. It was hard to meet people when they weren't in school, and they both had three months until they went to college.

"I'm not sticking around for this…" Luke grumbled and ambled back inside. Leia stayed on the porch, watching as the car slowly drove up the dirt road, kicking a cloud of brown behind it. When it finally pulled up to the house, it took a while for the guy to get out of the car. But when he did, Leia's heart skipped a beat.

He was tall, slightly older looking. Not 18 but not much older than late twenties. His shaggy brown hair fell into his eyes and his gorgeous, but not overly muscular body was clad in tighter dark washed denim and a red and white checked shirt that was unbuttoned a few buttons. His cowboy boots made a nice sound as he walked towards her with a disarming half smile. Leia couldn't move. He was a Southern girls' wet dream. Sex on a stick. He was…perfect.

Did mom even see this guy? She mused. He met her on the porch, and stuck out a slightly dirty hand.

"I'm Han James."

"Um, Han? That's your name. That's interesting," was all Leia could manage to stutter out. He didn't seem too phased.

"I don't know my parents, so I can't ask them or blame them miss, what's your name?" he took back his hand. She thought she might faint. And she was never struck silly like this.

"Leia Skywalker," she said.

"And that's not an interesting name?" he laughed a bit. So did she, "Look, you can call me Solo if you want…"

"Why's that?"

"Because that's how I ride, Solo. And everyone in town knows me by that. Is Mrs. Skywalker home? She's the one who hired me. If you didn't figure it out by now I'm your new go-to guy," he smiled. She opened the door and poked her head inside, calling for her mom. She returned to him, glad she had a few more seconds alone with him.

"When did you move in? You have no other help?" he looked around the large farm. It was a daunting place. She shook her head.

"Shit…those poor horses, looks like I will be starting today after all," he shoved his hands into his pockets. Leia was so curious about him. Here was this amazingly hot guy that was going to be working on their farm…every day. She couldn't believe how lucky she was. She didn't care what Luke said, she was damned happy they moved.

Her mom walked out onto the porch. She looked a lot like Leia, but older, with shorter brown hair and a sweet smile. She had her apron on and wiped her hands on it before she shook Han's.

"You must be the new ranch hand, I'm so happy to meet you. Looks like you met my daughter, Leia," she smiled at the now blushing girl.

"Sweet thing," Han nodded to her mom in recognition of her. Leia nearly turned crimson, but tried to look off in the distance. The last thing she wanted was her mom firing the poor guy because she couldn't stop giggling around him like a pre-teen.

"The horses could use some food I'm sure. We've been trying our best, but we didn't have animals before. My husband stocked the barn for you. I trust you know what to do and I'll leave you to it. Dinner's in an hour and we'd love to have you," she smiled and walked back inside. Leia was thankful that was quick.

"Is she a good cook?" Han asked, he walked back down the porch steps and to his car. Leia followed on bare feet.

"The best,"

"Good, I could use a good meal," he mumbled. He went around to the horse trailer and opened it up, motioning for Leia to come around and see. She followed and inside was a beautiful gray horse. Han petted its nose softly.

"That is Falcon, she's my baby," he smiled at the horse who seemed very affectionate with him, "She's all I have and she goes everywhere with me. I know there's extra room in your barn…could I keep her there?"

Leia nodded. She was sure it would be fine. She would say yes to practically anything this man asked her to do, and the thought made her red again. She stepped back as Han took her out of the trailer and saddled her. She watched his fingers doing the intricate work, getting her set up to ride. They were both quiet, and she could tell he was thinking and concentrating hard. When he was finally down, he hopped up on his horse and looked a sight to see. Her real life cowboy. She never thought she would be so smitten with any guy. She wasn't the type of girl to go mushy and googly for the first male life she encountered.

But here she was practically in a puddle in the Texas heat.

"I'll see you at dinner?" he said simply and she nodded. He kicked Falcon on the side and she galloped off towards the stables. She watched him ride down there and then ran back into the house, looking for Luke.

**A/N: What do you guys think? It's a short chapter and the others will be longer if I decided to continue, but I didn't want to write too much if it was so be a waste. Let me know!**


	2. Too Close for Comfort

**A/N: Thanks for the kind reviews for the start of this new project! I am so thankful you took the time to give it a chance. Let's continue, shall we?**

Leia stood in front of the mirror in her room, brushing her long hair out. She felt so stupid and childish in her plain white dress. It was Lilly Pulitzer, what all the rich Southern girls wore, but she suddenly hated it. She was in Texas and she wanted to look grown up. She rummaged through her drawers and closet and found an old pair of cut-off shorts and slipped them on with a white tank top that showed the tiniest bit of the skin of her stomach. She blushed at herself and threw on a short sleeved red button down over it, leaving the buttons undone. She had always been raised in modesty, a proper young Southern girl, but tonight she felt like raising a little bit of hell.

What was this new guy doing to her? She shook her head and grinned at herself, _a half inch of stomach isn't really raising hell Leia._

She heard her mom calling for dinner and bolted downstairs a little bit too eagerly. She plopped down in her normal seat next to Luke, who was feeding their long haired chocolate lab Chewy, under the table. Her mom gave her change of clothes a slightly disapproving look but didn't have time to say anything when their father walked through the door.

He was a handsome man, tall with blonde hair and a boyish but chiseled face. He was wearing a suit and sat down at the head of the table with a contented sigh as their mom started bringing out the chicken and vegetables. Soon they were all sitting down together. There was an empty place setting next to Leia that she knew her mom had set for Han. They started to eat after a few minutes not wanting the food to get cold, but as Leia barely shoved a forkful of broccoli into her mouth, Han clambered through the front door. He wiped his hands on his pants and sat down next to Leia, immediately starting to eat.

"Sorry…the horses were in pretty damn bad shape, they are fine now…ma'am this is great," he continued between mouthfuls. He was eating like he hadn't eaten in a long while, and was oblivious to the stares he was getting from the entire Skywalker family. Annie cleared his throat.

"Son, I'm Anakin Skywalker, but you can just call me Annie…you must be the hired hand," he interrupted Han's eating spree. Han quickly wiped his mouth with the white linen napkin and stuck his hand out to shake his over the table.

"Sure, I've seen your campaign posters plastered all around the town," Han's voice seemed polite but clipped, like he had a certain disdain for politics. Their father nodded and released Han's hand, going back to his meal.

"We'd like to set you up in the guest house if you'd like. That way you can be around to help every day. We really need it," Mrs. Skywalker said gently to Han. She was always so welcoming like that. Leia was glad for the offer she extended him, and glad that she took after her mother in that small aspect. It didn't hurt that if he did accept, she would be practically living with the man.

"That would be great, I've been mostly living out of my car. Just take the money for the room from my paycheck," Han looked grateful and regarded her with a smile before clearing his plate. The rest of the dinner was mostly silent. Luke seemed to be sizing up Han, Leia focused on her plate and their parents fell into a soft, mild conversation about their days. Leia cleaned up and started the dishes, she hated that the beautiful but old house didn't have a dishwasher, so she regarded Han from the sink, watching him as he put his boot clad feet up on the table and stretched out his arms in a yawn.

Anakin looked at him with wide-eyes, "Leia, Luke can finish the dishes, why don't you show this young man to the guest house?"

Leia dried her hands and walked over to him, Han slowly stood up, "No need for flattery Mr. Skywalker, I'm not exactly a young man" he grinned and let Leia lead him outside.

The night was crisp and the stars were large and bright over their heads. Leia quickly descending the steps to the lawn, her bare feet making her seem light as air as she walked before Han. She was a few steps ahead of him as she led him behind the house to the large shed that had been converted into a small guest house. She unlocked it and let him in and he looked around.

"This will do," he smiled at her. He had taken a small backpack from his car and set it down. That seemed to be all he had. Leia lingered.

"How old are you?" she asked, curiosity getting the better of her.

"You are a nosy little thing aren't you?" he raised an eyebrow at her, "Twenty-nine, you? Let me guess, fifteen?"

She reddened and crossed her arms. Didn't he even look at her? "Eighteen," she said sassily back. He gave her one of those heart-stopping half smiles as he sat down on the cot bed and bounced up and down on it a few times.

"Anything else you want to ask me Miss Skywalker, or are you going to let me get some sleep?" his tone was playful, but he made her feel silly regardless. She wanted to know more about him, but she could sense he wasn't one for divulging.

"No, not tonight…and call me Leia, please. We aren't that snobby, I promise…" she told him and lingered a second before saying good night and wandering back up to the house, the damp grass feeling refreshing between her toes.

The next day, Leia woke up early and got dressed in a simple blue sundress. It hung just above her knees and she tied her hair into a quick ponytail. She liked the way it swished and felt against her back when she ran. And she loved to run.

She said good morning to her mom and noticed her dad was once again gone. She found Chewy lying near the front door, chewing up her brand new shoes. She chuckled, the adorable thing couldn't keep his mouth off of any shoe in the entire house. She called for him and he barked happily, "Let's go for a run Chewy," she opened the door and the big shaggy dog bounded down the porch steps and into the field happily, just waiting for her to catch up.

Leia ran after him, following the happy dog all the way down to the stables. She loved feeling the wind in her hair and the dirt and grass under her feet. He mom hated that she had taken to going barefoot everywhere here since they had moved, but she felt she needed the freedom. The high school she had gone to in Georgia was so stuffy and pretentious. Sometimes she just liked to do things like this instead.

Chewy started barking and ran into the stables. Leia stopped to catch her breath and in a few seconds Han came out of the stables, leading their white horse out gently. Chewy was jumping around Han's legs.

"He likes you," she smiled. He looked up at her and their eyes locked for a second. He was wearing his boots and the same jeans from yesterday, his hair was a little wet and he was wearing a pale blue shirt.

"Don't you have anything better to do than bug me?" Han teased. She just walked closer, careful to avoid the horse and bent down to pet Chewy instead.

"No, it's summer Solo, I have absolutely nothing better to do. Besides, you practically work for me. I could make it in your job description to keep me entertained," she smiled. He kept his eyes on her for a moment and then started brushing the horse down. He liked how her voice wasn't high pitched and obnoxious like some of the rodeo barbies he had had his fill of. No, it had a sexy lower edge to it. And she had a quick wit.

"I work for your parents. And I'd rather do a lot of other things than babysit you," his voice was a smile and she watched him move around the horse. The white giant neighed gently.

"It wouldn't be babysitting…"

"Oh yes it would sweetheart," he smirked. She seemed to innocent and small. Just barely 18 and she hadn't been through the life of shit he had. He had been on his own since he was ten. No parents that he remembered. No one. Just making his way through life and he had ended up in Austin a little over a year ago.

She huffed and walked closer, Han could see she was nervous around the horse. She hadn't been around them her whole life like he had. It was second nature to him.

"Your brother told me they were unnamed. I took the liberty of naming your horse Princess. I hope that's okay," he told her, patting the sweet white horse on the side.

"Why Princess?"

"Because you are one aren't you? Daddy's little girl? Seems to fit you," he tethered Princess up to the post and went back into the stables, bring his Falcon out slowly to brush her down as well.

"I don't quite get you Solo, what's your story?" she asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know. I don't tell stories, missy." He stopped the brushing and stared at her, shaking his head slightly to get some of the hair out of his eyes, "I'm starting to wonder if taking this job was a bad idea…"

"We gave you your own place and you have free reign of everything…" her voice became slightly angry, annoyed that he didn't want to be there.

"No, darling, I'm starting to wonder if this job was a bad idea because of you," he winked at her and threw Falcon's saddle onto her back.

**A/N: Hmmm…sparks starting to fly already! What do you think?**


	3. Learning to Ride

**A/N: Thanks for the sweet reviews (you know who you are!) and the support for this new and rather unconventional story!**

"It's Saturday, aren't you going to take the day off?" Leia asked, one eye brow rose as she watched Han from her perch on the wooden trestle fence around the horse enclosure. She dangled her bare feet and swung them back and forth, just wearing denim shorts and a white shirt, her hair in a loose braid and curving around her shoulder.

She had made it a habit of watching him, pestering him, and teasing him when she could but the past two days she had left him alone after his comment about him being worried about the job because of her. She didn't understand it, and she thought he was mad at her. But today she faced him again. She had to after all - she loved Chewy to pieces and the dog was now not leaving Han's side and was sleeping with him in the guest house. That used to be _her_ baby.

"No," he said after a moment. He was moving hay bales. He was wearing lighter colored jeans today and his boots. But no shirt. His tanned, muscular back facing her as he did the tedious and tiring work. She was not complaining at the sight in the least. That was half the reason why she had made her way down to the stables instead of going into town with her mom.

"Why not? Who even works Saturdays?" Leia rolled her eyes, he was so stubborn. Did he really like to move hay around for the hell of it? Even her Dad said he could take the weekends off after the morning feedings.

"People like me Leia," Han replied, still not turning to look at her. This shut her down and she felt stupid once again, "I need the money. I'm trying to save for parts for my car." He finished the pile and turned around, slapping his hands together to get off the dirt and then he strung his thumbs through the belt loops on his jeans. They hung just right on him and Leia nearly fell off her seat. He had caught her looking, and now he was going to give her hell about it.

"Like what you see Leia?" his voice was just a touch deeper and he cocked his head to the side as a smile played on his lips, waiting for what she would say.

She knew her face was flushing and there was no way to stop it once it started. Unfortunately, she was liking what she saw and she was having problems forming a coherent sentence for once in her life. She had been on the debate team at her old high school…and she couldn't even answer this man's simple question.

"It's alright," she tried to play it coy but he didn't buy it one bit. He walked over to her and leaned up against the fence next to her, looking up at her, eyes squinting in the sun.

"Alright? Just alright…hmmm. I've never been called just alright by anyone. Not even a little princess like you," he smirked. She jumped down from her seat, and was now the one looking up at him, being nearly a foot shorter.

"Don't be so cocky, I've seen better…" she mumbled. It was a bold-faced lie. She had never seen a man like that. And even if she had at some point, she had never felt like this about a man in her life ever.

Sure she was 18, her hormones were raging, and it was the middle of a heat wave in Texas and a gorgeous half-naked man was standing in front of her. But still, Leia knew there was something else about him…

"Cocky? Little old me…cocky. That's a new one," he grinned. He loved teasing the girl. He loved seeing the sweet blush on her pretty skin when he made her nervous. And she was right after all – he had always been a cocky son of a bitch. She just called him out on it.

"Mhmm, I'm sure," she shrugged noncommittally and rested her forearms on the fence, looking at their horses in the corral. Princess, Falcon, the black one, the palomino, and the tawny brown one. Those didn't have names yet. Or at least not ones that Leia was aware of.

"I want to learn how to ride. Teach me." Leia almost demanded suddenly, trying to change the subject. It had just blurted out of her, it having been something she had wanted to ask Han since he arrived and had seemed so natural around the horses. She wanted to be able to ride her horse around. She didn't have a car, since she was flying across country for college in a few months anyway, but she wanted to be able to get away every once in a while. She could do that on a horse. Just be alone. Or maybe…be alone with him.

Han's riled up brain from their banter immediately went to a dirty thought and then he coughed, clearing his throat and choking himself back into reality.

"Horses?" he clarified.

"Of course, what else would I mean?" she shot him a dirty look. _Was he flirting?_

"No, it's not my job to be your damn riding teacher," he suddenly got irritated from her look. Sometimes the girl just pissed him off.

"I told you, you work for my family and I can make you do whatever I want you to do, when I want you to do it, and I want to learn how to ride," she said boldly, facing him and looking up at him with a stubbornness in her eyes that he could not easily match. He was taken aback by it.

"Fine, missy, settle down," he laughed. There was no use arguing with her, so he started towards the pen, "You wanna ride _my_ horse, or yours?" he asked, but the way he said it made Leia tingle. Somehow, she was starting to get the feeling they weren't only talking about horses.

"Yours…" she said, surprising herself. His face lit up in a boyish smile as he went to get Falcon. In a moment he was back with the beautiful grey horse. He had roped her and handed the reign to Leia, his rough calloused hand touching her soft one and lingering for just a second.

"Don't be afraid of her, she's a sweetheart…aren't you baby?" he spoke to the horse, giving her a pat on the nose before walking into the stables to get her saddle. Leia stood with Falcon, nervous. She was bigger than Princess, and from what Leia had seen of her – much less docile. Leia gave her a nervous pat on the nose, mimicking Han and the horse gave a snort. Han was back in a moment with the saddle.

"She's protective over me, as you can tell. Up until now, she's been the only woman in my life for a while," Han said softly. Leia was startled, wondering if he was insinuating she was important enough to be in his life. She didn't want to overthink it – nearly everything about Han seemed complicated and confusing. He saddled Falcon and tightened it up.

"Ready?" Han finally looked at her, amused. Leia nodded, walking over to the side of the horse.

"Just step up with your left foot into the stirrup and I'll help you the rest of the way," Han told her and he placed his hand on the small of her back, ready to push her the rest of the way. She lifted one bare foot into the stirrup and Han made a remark about her going to kill herself if she went around barefoot any longer, and then he placed a hand under her butt and helped her onto the saddle. It all happened in one quick motion, and she knew Han had to do it to get her tiny body up on the horse, but she still couldn't help but blush. She stuck her other little foot into the other stirrup and held the reigns. Falcon didn't move and she looked down at Han for approval.

"Well, don't you look like a sight up there?" he smirked, "How do you feel?"

"Scared."

"Well, that's natural your first time," Han told her, reaching out to hold onto her left leg. He touched her ever so slightly tanned, soft skin and didn't want to let go. But he told himself it was only to steady her. He couldn't believe how many thoughts – half mushy and half dangerously inappropriate he was having about this girl right now. And she was making him give her riding lessons instead of working. He cursed to himself, knowing he shouldn't be doing this.

"Grip her hair at the base of her neck, firmly, and keep the reigns there. Show her she can't get away with shit, okay?" Han told Leia, patting Falcon on the belly who took off on a slow walk back towards the opening of the corral.

Leia was a little freaked out by the sudden movement, but when they walked into the pen, with Han at their side, she felt okay. It was her first time on a horse…something she had always been afraid of, but she desperately wanted to impress him.

"You look good up there," he told her.

"Flattery won't get you anywhere Solo," Leia still had her wit about her to quip back.

"I don't know about that…I think it's getting me somewhere," he smiled up at her and she tried to concentrate and not do something stupid and fall off the damn thing. He was so frustrating. She turned to look down at him and in the motion, loosened the reigns.

Falcon seized the opportunity to be a brat and took off on a little bit of a faster canter, causing Leia to slip right down off the saddle and fall with a hard thump on her ass on the dirt before Han could get to her. Falcon went off towards the other horses and Han got down on his knees on her side.

"Ow," she groaned, standing up.

"We need to get you a pair of boots. If you want to keep doing this…" his eyes gleamed now that he knew she was okay. He held her hand to help her up.

"I do, I want to." She smiled.

**A/N: Thanks for taking the time to read! Review if you feel so inclined!**


	4. A Night Out

**A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing everyone. I really appreciate it. I know there aren't many new stories out there for our fave OTP, but thanks for having faith in this one. Enjoy.**

Leia was tossing and turning in her bed that night. At first she was having rather pleasant dreams about her and Han, but then they turned into nightmares about moving away and having no friends at school. She finally woke up with a little bit of sweat on her forehead and decided to wake Luke up. She was his twin, and they always confided in each other. They were each other's best friends. Even though he had been acting slightly off since they had moved to Austin, she knew he would be able to calm her down.

She threw on her robe over her sleep cami and boy shorts and slipped out of her room, tentatively knocking on the next one down the hall before slipping in there. None of them ever kept their doors locked, and she quickly found her way to his bed in the dark, reaching for the ball of covers to shake him awake.

"Luke?" she said into the empty air as her hands met the blankets and found no body underneath. She turned on his bedside lamp and saw no trace of her brother. He was gone. And sneaking out of the house at midnight wasn't exactly the norm for him.

It wasn't the middle of the night, but it was late enough. Leia was always the first one to bed, and she knew her parents were asleep by the rhythmic snores of her father down the hall. Nevertheless, she knew something was wrong. She crept back to her room, avoiding the creaky parts of the wooden floor that she had discovered about the house and pulled on some jean cutoffs, a red tank top and her tennis shoes. It took her a few more minutes to sneak out of the house, but she realized it was much easier here than their old place—where she had only attempted once and failed. Soon she was under the black velvet blanket of the night sky and lit by the nearly full moon and the brilliant stars. There was literally no sign of life out on the ranch. Wherever Luke was, it wasn't here. Leia did the first sensible thing she could think of and ran quickly over to the guest house, knocking urgently on Han's door.

Chewy growled and she was momentarily offended, but she didn't care when Han opened the door looking thoroughly annoyed and sleepy. She pushed inside, her eyes only taking half a second to size him up in his pajama pants and no shirt. His hair was cutely messy, and Chewy looked displeased that they had both been woken up.

"I need your keys" she said, tapping her foot on the floor. Han looked at her as if she was crazy. She looked like she had just rolled out of bed too—which unbeknownst to him, she had, and her hair was a wavy mess, flowing loose and long down her back.

"What? My keys to what? The barn?" he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. It was hard to be pissed when he had a beautiful girl in his own private guest house, but he had been deeply asleep.

"You're car, Luke snuck out and I need to find him before he does something stupid!" she urged him, holding out her hand. He laughed and shook his head.

"Go back to bed, I'm sure he's just in town, getting drunk," Han blew her off, walking back over to his small little bed.

"Getting drunk? No. We aren't twenty-one."

"My God woman, the things that come out of your mouth are too much," Han laughed in a sleepy way, shaking his head in disbelief. She, however, looked thoroughly unamused.

"I've been drinking since I was thirteen. And he can get it if he knows where to go, sweetheart. Just let the guy be," Han said, trying his best to get her to leave to he could knock out cold on the pillow again. Chewy had already curled up on the rug by the bed, clearly over the conversation.

"Fine then," she said when she spotted his car keys sitting on a little table by the door. She grabbed them and walked out of the guest house. He was pulling on a shirt and a pair of jeans in an instant. He threw on his boots and was running across the grass after her.

"No you don't! You don't even know how to drive her!" he yelled after her.

"I had a mini-cooper back in Georgia, I'm not a baby," Leia rolled her eyes as she marched towards the silver truck parked down by the barn. He had unattached the horse trailer when he had arrived, and she climbed into the cab and put the keys in the ignition.

This scared Han even more and he jumped into the passenger side of the cab. She had already closed the door and was driving slowly down their long dirt driveway with the headlights off.

"If you put one scratch on her…"

"I can handle this myself, feel free to jump on out," she looked straight ahead. All she could think about was her brother.

"I am not leaving you alone with my baby, Leia. I go where she goes, and I am already pissed at you, so let's not make it worse," he yelled at her. She couldn't help but smirk. He was cute when he was angry.

"Oh yeah? What exactly are you going to do about that?" Leia challenged him. He had many things in mind, none of which were appropriate to say to her so he fumed silently and kept his mouth shut until they maneuvered off the dirt road and onto the main street. She turned the head lights on and floored it.

"So, if you were my brother in Austin, where would you go?" she asked. He thought about it for a second. It was week night – there wasn't much open now, but he had an inkling.

"Turn here," he said and she made a sharp right. Soon they had pulled into a half full parking lot on the edge of town. Leia quickly parked and hopped out, Han on her heels. They walked quickly into a run-down bar that was rather spacious once they got inside. It was a country bar, and it was pretty packed for a Thursday. Leia felt so out of her element, but Han looked right at home.

"You think my brother is in here?" she asked in disbelief. Han looked around; he gave a few girls some smiles.

"Did you get carded at the door?" he asked her like she was stupid. She shook her head, "Well then he's here," he finished. Leia knew he was right. No one had bothered to care that she was an 18 year old walking into this establishment. But what she was more interested in was how everyone seemed to know Han.

"A local haunt of yours?" she questioned. He smirked that gorgeous lop-sided grin and she wished she had never asked.

"Something like that, yeah," he replied as they walked further in. There was a long wooden bar, and the crowd was mostly young, all under thirty at least. Some of them significantly younger. And as her eyes scanned around the crowd that was dancing, she spotted Luke two-stepping rather badly with a pretty red-head. He looked happy and not like the moody kid that he had turned into the past week. But he also looked drunk.

"If someone finds out Luke's here drinking, my father's campaign…everyone knows…"she couldn't even articulate how badly it would be for her dad.

"Stop worrying about it, alright? He's here, he's fine, and he's not dead in some ditch okay? Just calm down and let's dance," he took her hand and started to lead her out onto the dance floor. The dj was playing some slow George Strait song and Leia didn't have the first notion about country-dancing. Where she lived in Georgia, there was very little of it.

"Han, I don't know how to dance," she admitted, blushing slightly. He figured that would be the case, as she was obviously more proud than her brother was to go stumbling around the dance floor.

"Fine, liquid courage then first," he grinned and pulled her hard back towards the bar, leaning up against it. For the first time all night Leia stopped to finally appreciate how good Han looked. Even though they had both just rolled out of bed, his plaid shirt and light washed jeans looked messy in a hot way. She was sure she just looked a mess.

"Two shots of Jack," Han told the bar tender, taking some money out of his wallet and putting it on the bar. The man, who obviously knew Han, brought back two rather large shots of whiskey and Han shoved one at Leia.

She held it, eyeing the amber colored liquid with hesitation. She had only had some brunch mimosas with her mother at baby-showers back in the South. Not hard liquor.

"What's the matter Princess?" he asked, still waiting to take his shot. She looked up at him as he stared at her with his gorgeous eyes and then raised the glass to her lips. He mimicked her and took his back in one easy gulp. Hers took three. And she coughed. And her throat burned.

"First time, huh?" Han looked like he was trying very hard to hold in a laugh. She nodded, she couldn't disagree after her performance, "So first time sneaking out I presume, first time driving a truck, first time dancing, first time drinking whiskey…I've popped a lot of your cherries tonight Miss Skywalker and the night is still young," Han finished.

She was pretty sure she was turning the color of her tank top.

"Anything else I should know about before we go and join your brother on the dance floor?" he grinned mischievously. She wanted to hit him. But she shook her head defiantly and let her lead her out to the spinning couples on the floor. She just hoped she could fake her way through it.

**A/N: Review please! They keep chapters comin!**


	5. Just a Kiss Goodnight

**A/N: I am just loving the reviews I am getting, you guys are great…and I have authors that I look up to reading my stuff, how amazing is that!? Well, enjoy!**

Han held Leia tightly in his arms when they were finally on the dance floor and she was more than intimidated by the couples spinning around her.

"Quick…" he told her, moving his feet in two quick steps, "then slow…that's all, I'll take care of the rest," he grinned and she tried to move with him the best she could in time to the music. He turned her and she had to relinquish the power to him as he led her around the dance floor. He was good. More than good…he was probably the best dancer in the whole place and he led her easily, making her seem much better than she actually was. The jealous looks of girls in cowboy boots and tiny shorts were not lost on her as they danced through a few songs, Leia catching on quickly enough and Han giving her little smiles that were not helping the situation.

When the music changed and moved to a faster song, Han grabbed her hand and led her off of the dance floor. She didn't know if it was the shot of Jack, or the way he was leading her out there, but she felt electricity surge between their palms.

"You did pretty well, for your first time," he winked at her and she was tempted to ask how he became so good when she saw Luke alone at the bar. She turned from Han and rushed over to her brother.

"Luke…are you kidding me?" she asked in an angry whisper as he took a shot and slammed it down on the bar counter. The girl he was with was nowhere to be seen, and his eyes were glazed. She'd never seen him like this.

"Leia, I'm fine. Leave me alone," he brushed her off.

"If someone sees you drinking here, you know dad is going to get a lot of problems for it!" she tried to reason with him but he just looked around and finally caught sight of Han, who was waiting for her in a corner of the bar, watching the line dancers on the floor.

"And if someone sees you out with Han, _our ranch hand_, rumors are going to start Leia," he gave her a dirty look and she didn't understand all of the hate coming from him.

"Why are you being like this?" she argued with him.

"Because I don't want to be here! I hate this damn town, we had to leave everyone and I am sick of hearing about dad alright? I don't give a shit if he wins," Luke muttered, ordering another shot.

"Don't say that…"

"Maybe you are fine because you've got_ him_ to distract you," he waved over to Han, "but I'm not. So you don't need to come rescue me _sis_,"

She could see the pain in his eyes. It had been hard for everyone moving for dad, but she hadn't realized it had been so hard on Luke. She saw him catch sight of the girl he had been dancing with and he looked distracted again.

"She's pretty, I won't say anything." Leia finished, realizing that despite how they had grown up, they were both after all, eighteen. And even if she wasn't the type to think about having a good time, maybe Luke was. And maybe she should too.

"And I won't say anything either," Luke smirked but she just rolled her eyes. She wanted to tell him that there was nothing going on with her and Han, but when she turned to look for him, she saw him surrounded by three blondes in very questionable outfits and her stomach dropped unexpectedly. Luke saw her hesitation and pulled her back towards him.

"Leia how did you know I was gone?" he asked.

"Because I'm your twin sister, I just felt it," she shrugged, "So now go have fun and try and get home in one piece, okay?" He nodded, their silent bond strengthened between them once again and she walked as confidently as she could back to Han and his new fan club.

"Girls, this is Leia," Han said immediately when she rejoined him. She felt the three pairs of eyes looking her up and down and felt embarrassed her sloppy outfit in comparison to these tanned Barbie's with belly button rings and fake breasts.

They didn't say much in reply, but one gave Han a kiss on the cheek and her stomach curled in a way she wasn't used to as the blondes made their way back to the dance floor.

"I talked to Luke, I want to go home," she said simply, trying to understand why she was feeling this way about a man who was much older than her and was working for her family, but all she could come up with was that she did indeed have a crush on him. A big one.

"Okay, sweetheart, but I'm driving," he told her and they walked out of the bar and hopped into his truck. As they started driving down the dimly lit road, Leia couldn't hold back her curiosity anymore.

"Who were those girls?" she asked in a soft voice. Han was taken aback, he hadn't expected that.

"Well, one of them was an ex. The other two were her friends," he said as nonchalantly as he could. Vapid blondes used to be his type. Easy, and not much commitment required. But that was until a certain bossy brunette had come into his life as of late, but he couldn't exactly explain that to her.

"Oh."

"What do you expect Leia? That I'm celibate?" he laughed as they drove and this made her flush in the dark. No, she knew he wasn't but him having sex wasn't something she really wanted to think about if it was with one of those girls.

"No, but I don't need to know about your sex life Han, if I would just have gone alone…"

"Someone's jealous," he smirked.

"_I am NOT jealous!_ They just seem like your type," she huffed.

"And you would know my type how?"

"Just shut up and drive Solo."

The rest of the way home was as silent as a graveyard, Leia sat with her arms crossed and Han tapped his fingers on the steering wheel to some unknown song in his head. When he parked and turned off the car, Leia leapt out of the truck and started across the lawn back towards her house.

"Leia, are you insane?" he asked.

"I don't want to talk to you."

He caught up to her and pulled on her arm, spinning her around to face him.

"Who just took you in the middle of the night to find your brother? Huh?" he asked and she blinked up at him, not wanting to admit she couldn't exactly have done it without the use of his truck. And Luke had been fine after all. A little smashed, but fine.

"You did," she answered.

"Exactly, so I'm sorry if you are jealous that I was talking to some other girls for whatever reason because you act like I am nothing but your families damn property who needs to give you private horse riding lessons, but you can't just march into your house like that and expect not to get caught so just hold up for a second," he ranted at her, stepping back and running his hands through his hair in frustration before kicking a rock on the ground and sending it flying. His outburst caused her to freeze where she was on the damp grass.

"I'm sorry you think that but I am not…"

"You like me, just admit it Leia," he interrupted her, moving closer to her again, "You are afraid but you do!"

Her eyes widened. It was like he knew the darkest corner of her brain had started to fall for him and his sarcastic and carefree demeanor and there was no turning back. But she would be damned if he knew at this moment that he was right. Who fell for someone in a couple of days? That was insane.

"You're wrong, you are the one who likes me!" she told him, knowing she sounded childish, but she didn't want to be backed into a corner.

He nearly growled in frustration, "How in the world could I like a stuck up like princess like you who's dad is a big shot politician and owns this whole ranch that _I_ have to work on?"

"No one is asking you to stay," she said, hurt. She had thought she had felt a spark with him out on the dance floor tonight, but maybe she had been wrong.

"Maybe I'll leave then!" he said, throwing his hands up.

"I wouldn't care!"

"Oh, I think you would sweetheart," he looked at her with a fire in his eyes, goading her. He was pushing her to her limit. She knew the last thing she wanted was for him to leave. He was all she had in this new place. He had brought a small joy into her life that helped with her missing her old home. He had taken her by surprise, like a whirlwind.

"I wouldn't," she said, but her voice was unsure this time. He walked slowly over to her and reached out to hold her face in his hands, slowly she rose onto her tip toes at the same time his lips pressed against hers in a strong kiss. They kissed like that for moments, sparks flying between them in the moonlight of her ranch and he wrapped his arms around her, kissing her even deeper.

She pulled away after a moment, looking up at him with confusion and excitement, like she didn't quite believe what just happened but the electricity between their two bodies was palpable.

"Goodnight Leia," he winked at her and started walking back over to the guest house.

**A/N: Review as always! Love you all!**


	6. Rain is a Good Thing

**A/N: You guys have been amazing in support of this story. Thanks again for giving it a chance! I love our fandom Also…this chapter is in no way supporting/not supporting any religious beliefs. Just part of the plot. **

"Leia?"

The voice was soft and slurred, and it stirred Leia from her troubling thoughts. She had lain in bed awake for hours. It was around 4 in the morning now, and when she heard Luke's voice and heard his soft footsteps pad into her room, she was glad for the reprieve from replaying her conversation and kiss with Han out on the lawn.

"Luke, are you okay?" she mumbled, turning on her bedside lamp as he closed the door with a soft click. He came over and crawled onto the edge of her bed. He seemed still a little tipsy, but there was a big triumphant grin on his face as he looked at his twin.

"I'm alright. Thanks for not running back and telling mom and dad," he scratched his head sheepishly.

"Who says I didn't?"

"Because dad would have been waiting out on the porch to kick my ass, that's why," Luke laughed a little bit. Leia was surprised herself that it had been so easy to sneak back in and crawl back into bed like she had never been gone. Something had been so different about their parents since they had come here. It was like their mom cared less, and she seemed so sad and distant. And of course their dad didn't seem to think about anything other than the campaign.

"Who brought you home?" she asked, finally starting to feel the effects of her lack of sleep as her eyes fluttered in protest against the light of her lamp.

"Mara," he said. And she knew that was where the big grin was coming from as it instantly resurfaced as he said her name.

"Go to sleep Luke," she smiled. She was half pissed at him and half proud of him. He was braver than she would ever be, to be able to ignore their parents' rules and do something so reckless. It wasn't like him, but she was sensing things were changing.

Even with her.

"What's going on with you and Han?" Luke asked smugly and she just rolled her eyes and went back to lying down, pretending to ignore him. He turned the light off and quietly slipped out. After a few seconds she heard the door close to his room. They had both gotten away with it.

And now that she had one less thing to worry about, her mind turned back to the searing kiss she shared with Han. It scared her, because she liked it so much. And the last thing she wanted was to fall for someone right before going off to college.

A she forced her eyes shut, willing herself to just sleep, a thought plagued her.

_It's not that you are afraid of falling for him, you are afraid of him rejecting you_

Even though he had kissed her, and she as undeniably attracted to the man, he came across as a rolling stone, someone who lacked commitment and someone who had just a little more danger to them than she wanted to deal with.

But if Luke could bend the rules and change from the goody-two-shoes kid he was back in Georgia, maybe she could let her bossy, take-charge side come out a little bit more.

_Maybe tomorrow I will just walk up to him and kiss him. And see what he does, she thought_. But her stomach turned uncomfortably._ What if he tells you that you are a stupid, childish little girl? And he doesn't want a woman like that?_

The thoughts plagued her for a while longer before she fell into a dreamless sleep.

The next morning Leia woke up to the glorious smell of frying bacon and the rumble of a thunderstorm coming in from a distance. She crept downstairs tentatively in her pajamas and saw Luke and her father already eating, her mom cooking in the kitchen. Everyone seemed normal. She took a deep sigh of relief, and could see the same relief in Luke's eyes. Crisis averted.

"Morning sleepyhead," her father said to her over the paper. He took a long sip from his coffee as he folded down the paper to carefully scan how he was doing in the polls. Neither Luke nor Leia were surprised that he was ahead by nearly 8 percent. She used to be so into the campaign, so into moving—but now she had other things on her mind. A heaping plate of biscuits and bacon were placed in front of her and they all shared a family breakfast. Leia couldn't help but notice that the smile on her beautiful mother's face was thin and drawn.

"Clean up guys, church in an hour," she smiled at her children after breakfast and they both went to get ready. Leia took extra time curling her long brown hair so she could look a bit more girly. She was planning on going over to the guest house and asking Han if he wanted to go to church with them. It wasn't something that Leia enjoyed so much as had to do as it had become second nature growing up. Her mom had always been insistent that Leia and Luke grew up with a strong sense of morals and values. Luke always argued that stuff like that came from within, and Leia fell somewhere in the middle.

But because of the campaign, their father had found the most populated church in town and insisted they attend Sunday service there. Leia finished her morning rituals and walked back down the wooden stairs in the pretty old house before making her way onto the porch. The first thing she noticed was that the sky was dark and it looked like the heavens were going to burst open with rain at any second. And the second thing she noticed was that Han's truck was gone.

Her heart sank. She remembered what he had said before the kiss last night, that he was frustrated working for her and for her family, and that maybe he just might up and leave.

And apparently he had.

She didn't have much time to think about it when her mom called her back into the house and they all got into the car in the attached garage. She briefly smiled that she had first thought of taking his truck last night instead of trying to make off with her parents' car, because the garage door was so old it would have woken them up in an instant. But the thought of Han's car brought her mood back down to its low as they drove into town.

The service was nice, but a little too long in the muggy thunderstorm weather that the crowded little church seemed to exacerbate. It also didn't help that Leia's mind kept wandering to what she did wrong that made him leave. Her parents hadn't even seemed to notice his absence, and Luke told her that it wasn't a big deal. But she couldn't help but flush at the thought that she might have been a horrible kisser—and maybe she had ruined something.

She was so worked up by the time that they got back to the house and the ranch, Leia was practically fuming. She went up to her room, put a light jacket on over her dress and slipped out the back door, her feet bare as she headed down to the barn.

"If he doesn't want to teach me to ride, then fine, I'll teach myself," she grumbled stubbornly as she walked into the stables. She ignored the other horses and walked straight up to Falcon, petting her nose before unlocking the gate and taking her rope and leading her out. She grabbed for a saddle on the wall and it fell, and she knew she was in over her head trying to mimic something that she had only seen Han do a few times. But she managed to get the saddle on Falcon and lead her outside into the stormy gray Sunday light.

Leia's anger was beyond words. She had never been good with men, granted she didn't have much experience with them. She had always been the good girl, the valedictorian, the smart mouth that got away with it because she said it politely and she was always right. But now she just wanted to run and do something stupid because she just didn't care.

She didn't know who the Leia was who was attempting to climb up on Falcon, sticking her bare feet in the stirrups knowing that it would have pissed Han off. She couldn't deny that she was sufficiently scared. The last time she was on Falcon, Han was leading them around like she was on a pony at the state fair. But now she was all alone. She kicked the horse on her side and she took off, Leia gripping the nape of her neck and holding on as Falcon trotted down the hill towards the edge of the ranch, towards the clearing surrounded by some thin trees. Suddenly, Falcon took off on more than a light trot, sensing that she was free to do what she wanted to do and she started to run. Leia screamed a little to herself as she bounced in the saddle as she was being taken along for the ride. She started seriously questioning her judgment when Falcon ran into the clearing and turned quickly, throwing Leia off.

She landed hard on her side but wasn't hurt, just scared and angry.

"Falcon!" she yelled at the horse, which was running around the clearing like an arrogant child ignoring her and defying her. She realized that this horse was literally made for Han.

"Leia, what the hell are you doing?" she turned to see the man she was just thinking off riding up on Princess. He looked angry and confused and quickly jumped off the white horse to help Leia up from the ground. She brushed herself off but her dress was effectively ruined. She couldn't meet Han's eyes. All she heard was the annoying sound of Falcon running around like a crazy.

"Just leave me alone," she finally said, looking down at the ground. She couldn't help but be glad he wasn't gone, but even though she had literally been bucked off by his horse, the reason she was out there was to be alone.

"No. I'm not leaving you alone. I go into town for a few hours to get some feed and I come back to see you took Falcon out when you don't even know how to ride! Do you know how stupid that was? And fuck..your feet!" he groaned as he saw her bare feet in the damp grass. He looked manic, and for the first time he looked a little scared too.

"You can't talk to me like that!" she yelled at him, she had wanted to yell at him so bad, for being so infuriating and sexy and stupid. She moved away from him but he grabbed her by the arm, more gently that she expected. At that moment, thunder crashed and it started to pour.

They were both soaked in a matter of seconds. Leia's dress was clinging to her and Han's hair was flat against his forehead and his shirt clung to the outlines of his muscles.

"I can talk to you anyway I want," he told her in a low voice, "You could have killed yourself."

"What do you care? You said you wanted to leave last night."

"And then I kissed you! You are crazier than I thought you were!" he nearly started laughing there in the rain, looking at her, seeing how beautiful she looked dripping wet and angry.

"Maybe you didn't mean it…" she looked up at him with wide eyes.

"I may say things I don't mean sometimes, but I wouldn't have kissed you if I didn't want to Leia. I wouldn't have panicked when I saw Falcon gone and come looking for you. I wouldn't," he told her, wrapping his arms around her. She shook her head.

"I don't want to like you," she cracked a smile, but she still shook her head.

"Now that's a lie, sweetheart," he smirked and kissed her, tilting her face up to meet his lips in the rain. The drops fell down on her cheeks and ran down his nose as they kissed in the middle of the field in the warm summer rain.

**A/N: Dun Dun Dun….this little scene will be continued in the next chappie! Hope you enjoyed!**


	7. Caught

**A/N: Sorry it has been a while. Not an unforgivable amount of time, but a while. Despite my absence, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

After a few long, amazing moments kissing in the rain, Han pulled away and looked down at Leia with a mixture of surprise and awe.

"My my, looks can be deceiving," he said loudly, laughing over the downpour that now had them drenched head to toe.

"What does that mean?" she pressed her hands to her hips, feeling the sopping wet fabric on her skin, trying her best to look angry and imposing although she knew she looked like she had just been dunked in a lake.

"I'll tell you when we get out of this mess…" he told her, sticking his fingers in his mouth and whistling. Falcon came trotting over, shaking her head blissfully in the rain. She looked so wild and free and clearly loved playing out there. Princess, on the other hand, was stomping her hooves in the mud. Without another word, Han wrapped his arms around Leia, picking her up and putting her on top of Princess. Her horse was much better behaved than Falcon, and patiently sat there as Han got onto his own horse. He kicked Falcon and she took off at the pace he set for her back out of the clearing and up the hill to the barn. Princess followed and Leia was glad she didn't have to worry about it. She was also quite impressed that Han could take charge of both of the horses—he had a way with nature; whereas she had a way with people. But she noticed that 'people' did not include Han. She had no upper hand with the man whatsoever.

He was helping her off the white horse a few minutes later and leading both horses to their respective stalls. She stood in the middle of the dry barn, waiting for him to come back and shaking from the rain. When he reappeared he had two very large blankets with him and he took her hand, leading her up the small loft area of the barn. There were extra hay bales up there, and the new bags of feed Han had gone into town for. But other than that there was just a thin layer of hay padding the floor and he went about spreading one large blanket out on the ground for them. The little loft looked over the horse stalls and the rest of the barn, but the way they were positioned, no one could really see them. She watched Han bend over and smooth out the comfortable looking flannel plaid blanket before he stood up and turned to her.

"I don't know about you, but I really don't want to run across the farm back to my little place in this rain. And the main house is just as far if you wanted to change clothes. Go on and take 'em off and wrap yourself in the blanket. I'll go place your things by the furnace for them to dry with my stuff," Han said gently, knowing she would be skeptical. And she was, although the thought of lying naked wrapped in a blanket next to him was starting to sound appealing.

"Solo…I can't do that…" she used his nickname to try and create distance, but it just made him crack the smile that made her knees week.

"Sure you can. If you can take off on my horse, which had to be scarier than shit, you can take off your clothes. I'll turn around," He turned, crossing his arms. When she was sure he wasn't looking, she quickly stripped off her dress which was a translucent heap of white fabric now and debated on whether or not to take off her underwear. They were just as soaked though, and it wasn't comfortable. She grabbed the other blanket, wrapping herself up before slipping off her panties and shoving them into the ball of the dress.

"Done," she said self-consciously and he turned back around. The smile he gave her this time around was one she hadn't seen before. It was small and sweet. Han couldn't help but be in shock that the politician's daughter—little miss bossy pants—was standing here in the barn with him wrapped in a blanket and completely naked underneath. She looked angelic, with her long brown hair wet and slightly curling at the ends and her skin glowing and dewy. He took her clothes and climbed down from the loft without a word.

Being careful to not show off anything she didn't want seen, she lay down on the blanket on the floor and closed her eyes at the simple joy of a warm blanket wrapped around her as she relaxed from the chill of the rain. She heard his feet on the ladder a few moments later and when she looked up, she almost couldn't breathe.

There he was, walking towards her, and then proceeding to lay down next to her on the blanket in just some damp boxer shorts. He hadn't been as soaked through as she was in her little dress, but he had been enough to warrant taking off his jeans and his shirt. She was momentarily rendered speechless by the tanned skin of his chest, the defined muscles that were just lean enough to be sexy but not too pronounced that they looked high maintenance, and the delicious way his boxers hung on him. Leia couldn't believe she was thinking such dirty thoughts about a man who worked for her and was much older than her no less. It wasn't that she had a problem being his superior in this situation; she just wished she wasn't so things could be less complicated.

"What are you thinking about sweetheart?" he asked, looking at her as she blushed and pulled the blanket up farther around her shoulders.

"Tell me why looks can be deceiving," she re-ignited the conversation from the clearing. He smirked and moved a little bit closer. Just that small adjustment made her heart pound in her chest. She was not used to being so entranced by anyone like this. It had never happened to her before.

"I just didn't know that under that snotty, self-entitled, beautiful shell of yours, that you could kiss a man like that," his eyes were bright.

"I am not self-entitled!"

"I knew you would say that," he laughed and pulled her closer to him, holding her blanket wrapped body to his nearly naked one as he kissed her again. It was just so natural, the way their lips moved, like they had done it a thousand times before and yet it still wasn't enough. He nipped at her bottom lip hungrily and she placed her small hand on his face, pulling him deeper into the kiss; showing him that she needed this too, and wanted it more than anything.

The chemistry between them that had been buried by their small fights and their uncertainty of where the other stood was starting to disappear as the kiss became more heated and suddenly, Leia wasn't really concerned about holding the blanket as tightly around her as before. She wrapped her arms around Han's neck and he maneuvered so he pulled some of the blanket off of her and got under it as well. Leia was so nervous. One second she was kissing a man that she had all sorts of emotions and feelings for and now they were both nearly naked and under a blanket together in the loft of her families' barn. She giggled into the kiss at the strangeness of it all.

Under normal circumstances, any guy would have to date her at least six months before she got into anything physical—and here she was practically throwing herself against Han, and liking it. Although that wasn't where all her nervousness came from: it mostly came from the fact that she had no experience with this at all.

"What's wrong," Han paused, looking at her with his eyebrows furrowed.

"This…I…just…"

"For the daughter of more than likely the new Governor of Austin, I am surprised that your speaking skills aren't that great," he smiled at her and she playfully pushed him away, laughing.

Both of them froze when they heard the door of the barn open and the sound of the pouring rain outside amplified for a second before it went back to being quieted. There was someone in there and they both stopped breathing.

"Leia? Are you in here?" it was Luke's voice, and he sounded concerned. The look on Han's face was sheer horror. Leia was pretty sure hers looked equally frightened. Han wrapped Leia back up in the blanket and slowly got up from the ground; thinking the most terrible thoughts because the last thing he wanted her twin brother to see was his erection.

"We're up here, Luke," Han said as casually as he could, leaning over the railing of the loft like nothing was wrong. Leia joined him, fully covered up. Luke stood in the middle of the empty barn, looking up at them murderously.

"Are you fucking serious? Here….in the barn? You couldn't go somewhere else?" Luke yelled at them with hurt in his eyes.

"No…no no we weren't doing that Luke. Look, Leia was being stupid and ran off with my horse so I had to go rescue her ass and it started raining. I took her back here so I could warm our clothes up by the furnace. I really didn't think taking her to the guest house would have been appropriate," Han tried to sound like an honorable gentleman but Luke was still skeptical.

"I swear Luke, it's not what it looks like," Leia promised—although it had almost been quite the opposite.

"Well, mom was looking for you," he said after a moment, still eyeing Han warily.

"Please don't say anything Luke, we're even now…"she pleading, and the small threat about his night out drinking quickly put him in his place.

"Fine, but I don't really like you screwing our ranch hand. No offense Han…"

"Hey hey hey, lots of offense. I am not 'screwing' your sister!" he looked personally affronted as he yelled down at the blonde. Leia colored, wondering if that hadn't been his plan after all.

"And I don't really like you sneaking out and drinking…"Leia added, trying to sound like as much of an adult as she could. But her voice wavered.

"You hurt her, I'll kill you," Luke looked up at Han before giving his sister a pointedly upset look and walking back out of the barn and into the pouring rain.

**A/N: Hope you liked! As always, please review!**


	8. Sneaking Around

**A/N: Hey lovely fans of this story! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

"Well, that was awkward," Han said after Luke left the barn. Leia was standing there, clutching the blanket to herself and wondering if she had just been saved from making the biggest mistake of her life. After all, Han had seemed pretty upset that Luke had insinuated they were having sex.

"Tell me about it," she sighed, "Do you think our clothes are dry?"

"Dry enough, I'm sure…" he tried to hide the hint of disappointment in his voice as he once again climbed down the ladder to the loft and went over to the furnace. He grabbed his shirt that was wrinkled but less damp and put it on, along with his slightly damp jeans. He grabbed for her dress and her cotton panties fell out onto the floor. He picked them up sheepishly, mad at himself for being so turned on still, and he brought her clothes back up to her. She took them with a red face and he turned around so she could get changed, trying to be polite.

"I'm not going to apologize for what just happened. Because I know you would be lying if you said you didn't like it…and I sure as hell would be too…" he suddenly blurted out. She slipped her dress over her head and told him to turn around.

"You didn't seem like you liked it when you were talking to my brother…"

"Why would I? The last thing I want is to get on your brother's bad side. The kid kinda intimidates me in a weird way," Han shrugged, "It's nothing against you…trust me."

Leia swallowed hard, was she really hearing all of this right? This gorgeous man was telling her he really wanted her and wasn't at all sorry for nearly screwing her on the floor of the loft of her family's barn? His honesty was seriously sexy.

"Luke said my mom was looking for me…" she changed the subject quickly, hoping they could just brush this off and go back to their sly flirting, but he seemed intent on quite the opposite. He walked towards her and placed his hands on either side of her smooth face.

"I know what you are doing Leia, and it's not going to work," he smiled at her before giving her a gentle kiss. She pulled away in a haze of emotions. She wondered if she could really be falling for this man.

"I'm not doing anything, I just have to go…I _should_ go…"

"Bullshit, she can wait," he smirked.

"Seriously," she looked up at him, "come have dinner with us, my mom would like it."

"And Luke?"

"He can get over it," she laughed, moving to step down the ladder. He followed her and left her to walk back up to the house in the drizzle alone. He watched her go, her small, lithe body getting smaller and smaller up the hill.

A thought struck him, a thought he hadn't wanted to really think about until now that it was real between them. The fact that she was leaving. And he had very little time.

He cleaned up the barn of the blankets and ran back to the guest house to put on a nicer shirt before joining the Skywalker's for dinner in the old white house.

**000**

The spread was unbelievable, as was per usual with Padme, but once again, the twins' mother looked nearly defeated. Anakin wasn't at the table when Han took a seat next to Luke. He was on his phone in the other room, arguing about what could only be polls and approval ratings. The tense look on Padme's face told them all that she was slightly glad he wasn't sitting there as she led them in a small prayer before Han dug into the lemon chicken and vegetables.

He ate quickly, ever so often looking up at Leia, whose hair was drying in waves and who still had a blush playing on her cheeks. Luke seemed more tense than usual, but Han figured he would be too if he saw an older guy try and put moves on his own nonexistent sister.

Her looks to him became more frequent as she kept thinking about what transpired between them in the barn. Part of her was urging her to be responsible—trying to tell her that she was too young for that, especially with someone like him, and that if anyone found out it would look terrible that she was running around with ranch hands on her summer off before college. It could ruin her dad's career-since reporters were always trying to dig up dirt on the families who were running.

But the other part of her told her to live a little, to have an adventure before she moved off to California and would never see him again. She could have the best summer of her life waiting right here for her to take if she gave it the chance.

Leia warred with herself all throughout dinner, picking around at her squash and only Luke seemed to notice. He kept his eyes averted from his sister, knowing that their relationship was still as strong as ever, but it concerned him a bit that they were both so different from the people they were only a few weeks ago. There was something about this town and this farm and this house that was making them slightly reckless.

And of course she couldn't ignore Han's sexy looks. All through dinner he tried to tell her something, and it wasn't until she went into the kitchen to wash plates with him that he was able to finally articulate it.

"Be at the back house at eleven," he whispered as he dried the wet dishes she handed him.

"Han…"

"I'm serious, Leia something is different about you and I'll be damned if you aren't the most stubborn and interesting girl I've ever met and I want you," he smirked, whispered it into her ear. She nearly jumped as he almost kissed her there, knowing her mom was just feet away.

"Shh…."

"Eleven," he smiled as they finished the last dish. She didn't reply. He grabbed his hat and tipped it to Padme before walking out the door. Anakin was on the porch smoking and Leia heard Han exchange a few pleasantries with her dad before the steps on the porch creaked and he was gone.

She made her way up to her bedroom not long after to try and prepare herself for whatever was going to happen between her and Han. Her stomach was turning in a wonderful mix of excitement and nerves. It wasn't until Luke slipped into her room that she had thought about anything else other than him.

"You are going to sneak out tonight aren't you?" he asked. She hated how their twin connection was so strong sometimes. There was no use lying.

"Yeah, you might as well too. We only have so much time left of this summer, we might as well use it," she said lowly, "So go see Mara…that's her name, right? I want to meet her."

"You will," Luke smirked, "And Leia, Han is a good guy. I just…I don't want him to take you away from me. Sometimes I need you more than ever. I know mom and dad just about hate each other right now…" Luke walked closer to his sister and enveloped her into a hug. She held him against her, holding him for a while as their emotions flowed freely and silently between them.

"Thanks, be careful tonight," she told him.

"You too," he smiled before leaving her. She had a few hours to go and she spent them reading and looking out her window at the comforting light on in the guest house that told her he wasn't trying to trick her-that he really was there.

She listened as her parents went to sleep, and then listened as Luke bravely and successfully snuck out not long after. When she had ten minutes until eleven, Leia took one last look in the mirror and snuck out herself.

She found herself running across the damp grass, black from the lack of moonlight as she made her way to the guest house. It felt freeing and exhilarating as the adrenaline pumped through her. It gave her courage to knock on the door.

Chewy barked from inside the little house and Han opened the door, hurrying her inside. She bent to pet Chewy, rubbing his stomach as he wriggled excitedly for her on the floor as Han admired her. Her hair was loose down her back and she was wearing little denim cutoffs and a tight white tank top. Simple, but very sexy.

She knew she had stalled long enough by reuniting with the dog she once owned, and finally stood up to face Han.

"Why did you want me to come over?" she asked, nearly breathlessly. He looked so good, just out of the shower. He moved towards her and held her close, wrapping his strong arms around her.

"Because, Leia, I always finish what I start."

**A/N: Next chapter is going to be steamy! Thanks for the love and reviews, they mean the world to me!**


	9. Blown Away

**A/N: Sorry it has taken so long! But I do not abandon my stories, so there may well be a few weeks between posts, but there may be posts! Go easy on me, I just started graduate school and I'm still trying to work out my crazy schedule. This chapter is most definitely rated M. Enjoy.**

"Because, Leia, I always finish what I start." Han said in a low voice that she could only describe as utterly sexy and manly. Leia was desperately thinking of ways to stall. There was no doubt in her mind that she wanted him more than she really wanted to admit, but the logical side of her was getting the better of her.

"What if I don't want to start anything…" her statement was loaded in more ways than one, and his eyes darkened as he thought of the implications as well. In only a few short weeks' time, she would be gone.

"You came here didn't you? I may not know everything about you, but I do know you are smart enough to know what happens when a guy invites you over. Even if it is to a backhouse that your parents own," he finished with a small laugh but his arms were still tight around her. She noticed it was becoming harder to breathe the closer he got. There was just an energy that radiated between them. Han felt it too.

"Okay, I'll admit I was curious…" she smiled, but she was still stalling, and now Han could see that. He wondered what she was afraid of.

"Curious? Or you just can't resist me anymore?"

"Keep that up cowboy and I won't be staying," Leia tried to hold back a smile. She tried to keep that resolve she had become known for, but under his intense gaze she knew it wouldn't last much longer. To her surprise he retreated from her and walked over to where his humble bed was in the corner of the room and sat down on it, looking up at her expectantly. She didn't know what to do or say for a moment, knowing full well that she could walk out the door if she wanted. And yet her feet were rooted to the ground. He just looked so damn good in his low slung jeans and simple shirt, his messy wet hair falling into his eyes.

"It's your choice Leia. But all I have to say is that you are damn pretty, and there is just something about you that I can't shake or forget…and I sure as hell don't want to," he said honestly, and it was refreshing. The few guys that she had dated in high school had played all sorts of games with her. This approach was new.

"But…"

"Let me guess what's going through your mind. I'm too old. You're too young. We barely know each other. You're worried your dad will find out…." He rattled off her insecurities as if he was reading her like a book. She tried not to look too surprised, but he could see it on her face and his eyebrow arched cutely.

"Did I hit the nail on the head, sweetheart? Or do you want me to keep going?"

She paused, for only a second this time. _Just live a little, Leia. There is something about him…._she reasoned with herself. He watched her, looking over her body and a nervousness flooded her stomach along with a heat between her thighs so intense that it was altogether unfamiliar. With one more sharp intake of air, she reached down as unbuttoned the tiny metal buttons on her shorts.

"Leia, what are you doing?" Han was shocked.

"Making my choice," she answered quietly. She stood there, about ten feet from him as she shimmied her shorts down her long, tanned from the summer sun legs. She kicked them off and to the side as his eyes were glued to her.

Leia had never done anything like that before. Han made her crazy, he made her act like a completely different girl and she loved every second of it. She had been so caught up in her stuffy, perfect life that she had forgotten to live. And she wasn't going to waste another second of the summer being the old Leia. She was strong—just like her mother was—or used to be anyway, and she was going to show him.

Han's eyes were still on her, alternating from watching her slowly and torturously strip off her clothes to her beautiful, flushed face. Normally he would have felt comfortable in this situation. He was no stranger to a pretty girl in his bed. But she was different, and not just physically or by age. No—for the first time he saw a girl as more than just a casual fling, and it scared him.

Leia hooked her fingers underneath the hem of her thin white tank top and slowly brought it up and over her stomach and breasts before letting it join her shorts on the floor. Her creamy skin was now flushing and Han was having a hard time sitting there and watching her, but she had him mesmerized.

She took a few steps towards him, just wearing white cotton panties and a white bra. She realized how very virginal she must look to him, and then almost smirked at how fitting it was when her knees met his at the edge of the bed. He was breathing heavily and she placed a hand on each of his shoulders before slowly crawling onto his lap and moving her knees so that she was straddling him on the bed.

Han's arms were around her thin frame in a second, and his lips picked right up where they left off. He pressed his tongue against her and she parted for him, kissing him passionately as her hands ran up the back of his neck and felt the tufts of still damp hair there. He ran his large, calloused hands over her back and down to the meeting of her panties and her skin where he dipped a cautious hand to grab her ass. She groaned into him and pushed him down fully onto the bed.

Her heart was beating so fast she thought it would explode out of her chest, or at least that it would give away her nerves to him, but Han kept kissing her like it was the last thing he would ever do. When he managed to unclasp her bra she gasped a little as he threw it onto the floor and found her soft mounds quickly, cupping them and groaning appreciatively. Leia, although she was still young, had never known such lust and Han had never felt such fire with any woman before. He literally thought he might go crazy if he didn't have her within the next few moments.

Han grabbed her hips roughly and flipped her so that she was underneath him now, and he pressed himself up against her already soaked panties. She tugged at his jeans in need as they kissed and he helped her, slipping them off along with his boxers. Now all that was separating them was her white panties and his grey shirt.

Leia pulled his shirt off over her tanned, toned shoulders and ran her hands down his chest as she moved to kiss his neck. Something about being with Han felt so right, so natural, that she had stopped being nervous and was just reacting to her body and his.

Han, on the other hand, was more than nervous. He was well aware that he was the lowly ranch hand about to make love to his boss' daughter for one thing, but even more than that—the woman below him was a goddess. A stubborn, infuriating, bossy woman. But a beautiful goddess nonetheless. He slipped off her panties, breaking the last barrier between them and finally all of her skin met all of his as he thrust against her, feeling her wetness with his fingers. She was so ready, and so was he.

He paused, his only movements on her was his thumb softly rubbing her clit as Leia wriggled in the most amazing way underneath him. Her large brown eyes looked up with him with a mix of desire, curiosity, and just a hint of fear. He kissed her cheek and then her lips as he slowly eased himself into her. She was so tight that he couldn't help but give in and piston his long length into her, but he stopped when she clutched to him and tried to valiantly hide the wince on her face.

He had felt it. Two seconds ago, Leia Skywalker had been a virgin. He met her eyes and she seemed normal again, or was at least pretending to be. There were so many things he wanted to say, _Why me? I'm sorry. Why didn't you say anything?_

But he knew he couldn't reverse anything and he waited inside of her as she adjusted to him before her soft little moans returned and the pain had eased into pleasure. All Han knew now was that he had to make it amazing for her, and the rest could be talked about later.

He kissed her hard, a heady mix of emotions about what just happened and a growing release of his feelings for her mingled in their mouths. He thrust into her slowly at first but then she started to moan his name. It came softly at first, barely a whisper. And then she was practically begging him to fuck her harder.

He couldn't believe the words coming out of her mouth. She had come across as such a goody-two-shoes, and he grinned into her neck at just how wrong he had been.

Han worshipped her body, reveling in the softness of her skin and her responsiveness at his every move. He kissed her breasts as he slowly slid in and out of her. Her stomach started to coil into a delicious knot as he held her tightly to him. They were so connected and he had almost lost himself several times over how perfect she felt.

"Leia please, I need you…come for me baby," he begged her and with a few more strong thrusts she unfurled in his arms, moaning and arching her back. He watched her intently for a few seconds before his own release. And he had never seen anything more beautiful in his life. He had to force himself to pull out of her. In their rush he had forgotten everything and the let himself spill onto her flat, creamy stomach. Leia was still writhing and panting, her eyes fluttering from her first real orgasm. And Han was in shock, silently cursing himself for forgetting a condom that he couldn't feel his release inside of her. But judging on what had just transpired between them, he hoped this wasn't their first and last time.

He took the edge of his sheet and gently wiped off his mess from her as she smiled lazily up at him in silent thanks. They had lost themselves so quickly in each other, and she thanked heavens for small favors.

"Leia, I…"

"Han, that was amazing," she smiled, touching his forearm lightly.

_Bzzzzzz bzzzzzzzzz bzzzzzzzz_

"What the hell is that?" Han asked, running his hands through his hair. He was disoriented. He knew that had to be the best sex he had ever had. Something just clicked with them.

Leia moved from off of his bed and picked up her discarded shorts before reaching into the pocket and pulling out her phone. The buzzing grew louder and she answered.

"Leia? Leia can you hear me? It's Luke and I need you…I."

She heard someone yelling in the background and a loud noise that sounded like the phone had been dropped. She yelled for him but no answer, just muffled noise.

"Han, we have to go…now, Luke's in trouble…"

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed! Please review!**


	10. Interruptions

**A/N: Sorry that it has been an inexcusably long time! I truly do apologize. Grad school got the best of me for a while! Thank you for the kind pms and the nudges to hurry up! Hope you enjoy**

"Leia, really?" Han groaned as she frantically started to get dressed, "Last time you got all worried about Luke…nothing was wrong!"

"Han, you really don't understand do you? Luke and I are twins and I swear sometimes we have this…connection…and I feel it…he's in trouble," her voiced was more than tinged with panic and he begrudgingly started to put on his clothes as well. Leia threw her hair up and started for the door, and in the commotion Chewy was wide awake and barking—it was like he could sense there was something wrong too.

"Can it bud! We'll be right back…_seeing as this is a bunch of bullshit_…"Han grumbled under his breath, but not low enough. Leia turned to him with a looked that practically screamed not to mess with her.

"This is my brother!"

"I know sweetheart, your 18 year old, very adult brother is perfectly entitled to do adult-things…like we should be doing…"

"_Han!"_

Leia swatted him hard on his muscular shoulder but it didn't do anything but annoy him as they both walked to his truck. He took the wheel and she didn't bother to buckle herself in as they sped off onto the gravel road leading up to the house.

"Do you ever think with anything besides what is in your pants? _I should have known better_…"Leia talked mostly to herself, her arms crossed as she stared at the dark trees flying by the window as the sped towards the main road of the town.

"Yes…and I wanted to show you that…but we can't have one nice moment alone without you dragging me out on some supposed emergency…we have a lot to talk about after all," Han said, his voice losing its edge and becoming more serious; which Leia acutely picked up on.

"What, I wasn't good enough? Well then fine…you can go back to your goddamn plastic whores!"

"And she swears like a sailor too," Han started to laugh. In fact, he had been so pissed off at her that the relief of tension was nice, seeing as he had not seen her worked up like this before, not even when Falcon had thrown her into the dirt. He kept laughing and laughing, making Leia red in the face.

"What, you think this is _funny_?" she yelled at him but he kept up his laughter as they drove into town.

"SHIT!" he suddenly yelled, quickly pulling his truck to the side of the road and jumping out and Leia looked around, thoroughly confused until she saw what, or rather who, Han was sprinting towards.

Luke's face was covered in blood and he was very nearly doubled over as he was holding onto the same red-head they had seen him with at the bar the other night.

"He got jumped, they took everything…" the girl told Leia as she ran up. She didn't know how she was so calm…as she looked at her twin she just completely lost it and took him in her arms.

"Who did this to you? I'll kick their ass!" Han questioned Luke, he was riled up from his mini-fight with Leia, and also a little bit humbled that she had been right after all. And since he was starting to really care for Leia, her brother fell under that care as well.

"I don't want to talk about it," the blonde boy grumbled, pushing out of Leia's arms and walking towards the car, wiping the blood from his nose on his plaid shirtsleeve.

"Luke, knock it off!" the girl yelled after him but he didn't respond and she looked unfazed as he jumped into the cab of the truck.

"Are you Mara?" Leia asked tentatively and the girl nodded. She had long, wavy, messy red hair and was athletic looking. She wore a very no-nonsense look on her face as she stuck out her hand for Leia to shake. The gesture was firm and the girls exchanged small smiles as Luke continued to pout in the car.

"Mara Jade, Luke's girlfriend…or maybe not anymore if he continues to act like a baby. Anyway, we were at the Spur when this group of guys started talking shit about your Dad. He called you, I think, and then got in a fight with them…we were obviously outnumbered but at least they had enough sense to not hit a girl. I don't care, though…" she smirked, rubbing her now black and blue knuckles on her left hand.

"Do you need a ride home?" Han asked her and she shook her head.

"I live close…I'll walk, thanks though," she said vaguely and walked off into the dark down the street as Han and Leia made their way back to the truck, climbing in and taking off back towards the ranch.

"What the _hell _is your problem?" Leia asked her brother after a few moments of silence. At her second cursing, Han gave a snort.

"I don't want to talk about it." That was all Luke said apart from that they took his phone, and his wallet.

"Well you are going to have to tell Dad!"

"When hell freezes over," Luke groaned, putting his hand up to his nose to stop it from bleeding again after Han threatened him not to get a single drop on his baby.

"Well what are you going to do?"

"I don't know!" he yelled at her, and the sound reverberated around the silent car. Han pulled up his truck by the back house and put it into park. Luke was the first out, walking quickly towards the house. Leia made to go after him, put Han put his hand firmly around her forearm and pulled her back.

"Hey, you and I aren't done…" Han told her, but she took her arm away from him.

"I have to deal with Luke."

"You aren't his mother. Let him cool off. So what? He got in a fight, do you know how many fights I have been in?"

"More than I want to know?"

"Funny, princess…look, you were a good sister going to help him, and I admit this wasn't a waste of time, but he has his own life and you have yours. If I didn't know better, I would think you were trying to avoid talking to me at all…" his face softened and he gave her a playful wink. Leia had to admit he was right, and that Luke had been a rather well-timed excuse for her to not confront the fact that they had just had sex.

"Come on inside, I won't try anything," he added and took her hand gently this time. She nodded and they got out of the truck and walked together towards the back house. He opened up the door and turned on just one lamp so the bedroom was softly illuminated. Chewy stirred, but wasn't all too interested and went back to twitching in his doggy dreams.

Han lead her to the bed and got under the covers, fully clothed, pulling her in with him and covering them both up with a blanket. She snuggled into him and had to admit that it was a nice feeling. They laid like that for a few moments before Han spoke.

" So Leia…"

"Just let me down easy Han," she told him, trying to brace herself for the inevitable. She knew the man holding her was just trying to make her first time good, and trying to be a gentleman, but she also knew she must have seemed so childish and inexperienced.

"You think that is what this is about?" he asked incredulously and she rolled over to look up at him.

"Yeah," she blushed and he pushed a strand of hair out of her face.

"Leia, you are incredible. I know I am not the easiest guy to get along with. Hell, I know I'm trouble and I know you have every right to think that those girls we saw in the bar the other night are my type but what just happened with us was not a mistake to me. I take it very seriously. You were amazing," he told her honestly. It wasn't like him to open up like that, but something compelled him to. He knew everything about their pairing screamed disaster, and yet they fit so well. When they had made love it felt right, he had never felt that way with any other girl before. Before it had just been for pleasure, but this time, his heart had made its way into the equation.

"Han…it was amazing, I'm just scared. I mean you don't owe me anything, and after all…I'm leaving soon…"

"I do owe you, everything. I may look it, but I'm not the type to fuck around…I am not going to be with some other girl come tomorrow. In fact, I hope to be with _you_ tomorrow, and I really want to talk about this whole moving away thing," Han told her, stifling a yawn and pulling her closer. He had no idea what had gotten into him, but he really didn't care.

"But I _am_ going to move away."

"And that is what I don't like, because I should have thought about it before we did this but I couldn't help myself. You are too beautiful, and too damn…just Leia! I don't know…"

She couldn't help but smile as she pressed her head against his chest. She had to admit it felt right too, but never would she have thought she would have lost her virginity to her ranch hand a mere two months before she would move away to college and never see him again. It just wasn't something Leia would do.

_But maybe I am not that Leia anymore_, she mused to herself.

"I am not going to say I am going to walk around and act whipped…but I like you Leia, and I think we have something here…and trust me, I am not planning on hurting you. I know your Daddy has a gun," Han smirked at her and she kissed him softly.

"I'm pretty sure he actually has two," Leia grinned cheekily and he pushed her away from him. She grabbed one of his pillows and started to pelt him with it and he fought back, wrestling with her until she was beneath him again and they kissed and playfully fought and laughed until they fell asleep.


End file.
